


Misty Mountain Hop

by CranePaperWings



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranePaperWings/pseuds/CranePaperWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon accidentally gets someone pregnant. Ryan has to hide his love affair with Brendon's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so let me know what you think!

The bar was dark though it was only 4 pm. The covered windows and low lit lights provided a mysterious theme. In two hours the doors would open and flocks of young adults and teens would fill the room and pack themselves in like sardines to get close to the stage. Lisa wiped down the bar with a damp rag. She was stuck working tonight. Normally she didn’t mind bartending, but tonight she would be serving soda pop and water which means no tips. At least she would have a band to watch tonight. Panic at the Disco. She remembered hearing about them at the end of high school, something about a circus and closing a door. Four guys around her age came on stage and grabbed their instruments. They started sound check and she got ready for the evening.  
Brendon Urie hopped off the stage after warming up his vocal chords and leaned on the bar. Lisa smiled at him.

“Excuse me, miss?” He asked her.

“Yes?” She said putting down a wet rag.

“Is this one of those bars like Coyote Ugly? Are you gonna dance on the bar?” He asked and winked at her. She squinted her eyes.

“No.” She said looking offended. Brendon looked at her up and down.

“Can I get four beers, sweetheart?” He said smirking at her. She looked at him for a bit then went to get him the beers.

“Thanks. See you later.” He said and headed backstage to his band.

“I know who i’m bangin’ tonight.” Brendon said handing the beers to his friends.

“Who is it this time?” Ryan asked putting down his guitar and twisting off the cap of the brown bottle.

“Did you see the bartender? She’s hot.” Brendon said doing the same thing.

“Should I look?”

“Yeah, but don’t get any ideas.” Brendon said. Ryan and him looked from behind the curtain at the same time to Lisa. She was putting up her straight brown hair. The boys went back behind the curtain.

“She’s cute. Not my type, but definitely yours.” Ryan said taking another drink.

“Right? I’m going to make some moves after the show.” Brendon said taking a seat by Spencer.

“We’ll see how that goes.” Jon said with a little laugh. A girl a few years younger with blonde curly hair sat on Brendon’s lap.

“You haven’t been successful one night of tour yet.” She said stealing a sip from his beer bottle.

“It’s going to happen because you’re going to convince her that i’m not a jerk.” He said snatching the bottle away from her.

“And why would I do that?” she asked.

“Because you’re my sister and I look after you.” He said with a smile.

“God dammit.” She said and got off his lap and headed towards the bar. Marla never wanted to go to college, she wanted the life her brother was having. Not so much the rockstar life, but the tour life. She loved travelling and it took a lot of convincing to her parents that college was not her path, but instead helping Brendon and the band with selling merchandise. She did make money doing this, but she also had to be Brendon’s bitch or he’d send her home. This was the first tour that she was doing it all by herself. She shadowed a few shows and helped when she was in high school, but now she was 18 and got to experience the real thing. Marla leaned on the bar.

“Hey, what can I get you?” Lisa said to her with a smile.

“You know that dorky guy with black hair and red v-neck? He probably hit on you in an awful way?”

“Of course.” She said rolling her eyes.

“What did you think about him?” Marla asked trying to sound positive.

“He’s a jerk.”

“I was afraid you’d say that. He’s just really bad at talking to girls. He’s actually a sweet guy and super cool. I’ve known him my whole life. He likes you.”

“He’s kinda cute...” Lisa said thinking about it.

“Yeah! Just give him a chance.” Marla said with a huge smile.

“Okay... One.” She said with a smile back. Marla made her way backstage and knocked on the door of the small room the boys were changing in. Spencer opened the door for her.

“You better be nice to her, she’s giving you a chance.” Marla said.

“Yes! I love you!!” Brendon said giving her a big hug.

“Yeah Yeah, whatever. I have to go set up the table.” Marla said pushing him off of her. Marla set up the merch table in the back. The boys put on their concert outfits, sang a little four part harmony, and heard the crowd chanting their names. Lisa watched them perform from the bar. He was kind of cute, and very talented. He also seemed like a goofball from his stage presence. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later the bar was finally empty of fans. Lisa wiped the sweat off her forehead and started washing down the bar. Her fellow employees started sweeping the littered floor. Marla recounted the money and started putting shirts in boxes. Brendon stumbled over to the bar, sweaty and nervous. Lisa got him a water before he could ask.

“Thanks. I’m Brendon Urie.” He said then drank the glass of water.

“I’m Lisa. You have nice eyes.” She said. Even though their first exchange wasn’t the best, she kept finding him more attractive during the show. This guy was interested in her and she hadn’t been so lucky with guys in the past few months.

“You have a nice everything, especially smile,” Brendon said in a dream like state, until he cleared his throat, “and boobs.”

“It would have been a compliment if you didn’t mention the boobs part. Try again.” She said with a small smile.

“You have a beautiful smile.” Brendon said smiling.

“Thank you.” She said and blushed.

“So do you want to come hang out with us?” He asked. Lisa thought about it.

“Yeah okay, I just got to clean up a bit more.” She said.

“No problem. We’ll be outside in the back, come find us!” Brendon said and headed backstage. He changed, put on some cologne, and headed outside to the back. Jon and Spencer were talking to a few fans who waited outside after the show. Brendon said hello, gave a few hugs, and the fans left. Lisa came outside.

“Hey, thanks for the beers earlier.” Spencer said shaking her hand.

“Yeah no problem, good show.” She said smiling.

“So do you want a tour of the bus?” Brendon asked reaching for her hand.

“Okay.” She said following his lead. He brought her on the bus.

“So this is the kitchenette and table area. That’s Ryan sitting on the couch but he’s going to leave now.” Brendon said giving Ryan a look.

“I’m leaving!” Ryan said getting up and leaving the bus.

“We’re all alone.” Lisa said looking up at him.

“Yeah, I like it this way.” Brendon said standing closer to her.

“We both know why we’re here.” She said with a little smirk. Brendon kissed her and she responded enthusiastically. Their mouths stayed attached as he lead her into the bunk area and they fell back onto Ryan’s bed.

Marla put the last of the boxes in the back of a black van and closed the door.

“Marla, my friend!” Ryan said coming up to her. 

“Hey loser.” She said and laughed.

“You look really good today.” Ryan said with a little smirk.

“I look really good everyday haha kidding, but thanks.” She said leaning against the van. He leaned on the van next to her.

“You know, we could always share a bunk.” 

“I’m sure Brendon would love that.” She said standing up straight and walking. He walked after her.

“Brendon doesn’t have to know.” He said picking her up and spinning her around. When Marla and Ryan met it was weird. She was a young high school freshman and he just graduated and was her older brother’s friend. It wasn’t until her senior year of high school when she really grew into her body and boys started to pay attention to her. Boys including Ryan. It took one drunk call for Ryan to tell her he liked her. It was awkward after that but Marla had feelings too. Brendon would never allow it so they never acted upon it. But now they were on tour and seeing each other everyday and it was hard to just pretend that nothing was there.

“I know and you know that if he found out he would go Texas Chainsaw Massacre on everyone.” She said giggling.

“I can control him with my voodoo guitar skills.” He said holding her tight. Marla looked around and saw nobody in sight. She kissed him quick. He kissed her back longer until she broke it off.

“He can’t find out anything. Nobody can, not even Jon and Spencer. They would crack under pressure.”

“I won’t breathe a word.” Ryan said leaning in again. She escaped his grip, winked at him, and went to find Spencer and Jon. Ryan followed. A little bit later Brendon and Lisa joined. Their hair was frazzled and Brendon was sweaty again.

“It finally happened.” Ryan said watching them walk over.

“Sup faggots.” Brendon said opening a beer and drinking half of it. Lisa took a beer too.

“Oh and just wanted to say sorry now. My bad.” Brendon said with a smirk.

“Why?”

“You’ll find out later.” Brendon said and laughed.

“You didn’t!” Ryan said putting down his beer. Brendon took another sip and Ryan ran back to the bus to change his sheets.

“We have to leave in like an hour. It’s getting really late.” Marla said taking Ryan’s chair.

“I have to go home, it’s late. It was really nice to meet everyone.” Lisa said.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Brendon said putting his arm around her back. They walked to her car in silence.

“So uh.. maybe i’ll see you around. I’m actually from Vegas so i’ll be home in about a month.” Brendon said.

“That would be nice, but you don’t have to. If you want to keep things just casual that’s okay.” Lisa said. She didn’t want to pressure him into calling her, she knew he wouldn’t anyway.

“Really? Okay cool. You’re great. Bye Lisa.” He said kissing her one last time.

“Bye Brendon.” She said getting in her car. He waved and watch her car leave the parking lot. He walked back to the bus and sat with his friends.

“Are you going to see her again?” Marla asked.

“I’m not sure.” He said.

“She must have guy issues to sleep with someone like you. No offense.” Marla said snuggling up to him.

“Obviously.” He said laughing a bit and staring out the window as the bus started.


	3. Chapter 3

One Month Later

The last of their things were packed. Brendon and Marla closed the trunk of Brendon’s car. It was finally time to go home.

“Hey Brendon, i’m meeting this girl in an hour. You got a condom I can borrow?” Spencer asked Brendon quietly. He laughed.

“You’re a dork. I don’t believe in those things my brother.” Brendon said.

“You’re kidding.” Spencer said backing off.

“The sex isn’t as good.”

“You idiot!”

“What?”

“Babies.” Spencer said hitting him on the head.

“Nah, my sperm can’t impregnate people. It’s never happened. I think my jeans are too tight.” Brendon said with a laugh. Spencer shrugged.

“You’re going to get some poor girl pregnant, or you’re going to get herpes.” Marla said disgusted.

“No way.”

“I would check up on that if I were you.” Marla said sitting in the passenger seat and closing the door. She gave a small wave to Ryan before he got in his car.

One Week Later

Brendon came back to his house, set his keys on the table, and sat on the couch by Marla who was watching some documentary on sea horses.

“I am STD free.” Brendon said as they exchanged a high five.

“Good for you. Now maybe you should check up on that bartender, incase she’s pregnant.” Marla said. Brendon sighed, got back up to grab his keys, and left the house to go towards the bar that Lisa worked at. He walked in and was welcomed by the dark atmosphere but this time the bar was filled with adults and Tom Petty was playing over the speakers. He sat at the bar and watched the back of Lisa while she talked to a customer. She turned to him and smiled.

“Hey.” He said smiling.

“Hey stranger!”

“How are you?”

“You don’t want to know.” She said with a nervous laugh and put a bottle of beer in front of him.

“It can’t be that bad, tell me.” Brendon said with a smile. She twisted the top off for him.

“Oh it is.”

“What is it?” Brendon said without a smile this time. He knew.

“I’m having a baby.” Lisa said softly trying to hold back any tears.

“Who’s the father?” Brendon asked quietly though he knew the answer.

“This guy I slept with a month ago.” She said looking into his eyes.

“Do you sleep with a lot of guys or...”

“It’s you.” She said finally. Brendon turned white.

“I don’t feel good.” He said quickly and ran for the bathroom. Lisa shrugged. She had been testing herself for weeks. Lisa knew she would probably get pregnant from this guy, but she was going to have it taken care of. But after she got home from the doctor and sat in her empty apartment, she wanted something to take care of. She could get a puppy or kitten, but opportunity had given her life. Brendon came back to the bar after twenty minutes.

“Would you like a drink?” She asked.

“Yes, please.” He said. She poured him a shot of tequila. He took it and she poured him another one.

“I came here to ask you out.” Brendon said when the warmth hit him.

“Did you still want to?” Lisa asked.

“I still think you’re really pretty so yeah.” He said with a goofy smile. She smiled back.

“When’s your shift over?”

“In an hour.”

“Great, let’s get some dinner.” He said. Brendon played pool while Lisa cleaned up and switched shifts with the other bartender. She came over to him with her coat and purse.

“What are you in the mood for? Italian? Mexican? American?” He asked leading her out of the bar.

“Anything.”

“Picnic at my place? We can grab a little bit of everything.” He said. She laughed and nodded. They got to know each other as they hit up drive-throughs picking up burgers, rice, tacos, and Italian soda. Baby talk was avoided. They pulled into Brendon’s driveway and made their way up the stone path to the house. The front door opened before Brendon could take out his keys.

“Hey, you’re home early!” Marla said opening the door a crack. Brendon pushed open the door to see Ryan sitting on the couch.

“What’s he doing here?” Brendon asked putting the food on the kitchen table.

“I missed you!” Ryan said quickly.

“I missed you too.” Brendon said with a laugh.

“Hey, I remember you!” Marla said waving to Lisa.

“Haha yeah! It’s good to see you.” Lisa said putting her coat and purse down.

“Well, Lisa and I are going to eat so...” Brendon said giving Marla a look.

“No problem, Ryan and I will go to my room.” She said. Ryan stood up off the couch.

“No way.” Brendon said looking at Ryan.

“What? Why not?” Marla asked.

“Ryan’s a man.”

“I’m not allowed to have boys in my room? I’m 18.” Marla said folding her arms. Brendon looked at Marla, then Ryan, then Marla again.

“Fine.” He said, he just wanted his date with Lisa.

“I keep my hands to myself.” Ryan said laughing.

“We’re just friends.” Marla said heading to her room.

“Okay just go away!” Brendon said shooing them away. Ryan closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Brendon and Lisa sat back on the couch, both slumped and stuffed with food.

“How long have you been bartending?” Brendon asked.

“About a year.”

“Do you get good tips?”

“Some nights.” She replied with a small smile.

“So... are you going to keep the baby?” Brendon asked finally.

“I am. You don’t have to be involved, this is a course in my life I want to take though.”

“I don’t know this is just a really big thing and something like this has never happened to me before.” Brendon said taking her hand.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Lisa said back with a laugh.

“Ha yeah I guess. I’m just in shock.”

“We can be friends if that helps.”

“Actually, that would be great. We could just see how things go.” Brendon said sitting up a bit more.

“I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl. I want to keep it a surprise.” Lisa said with a smile and her shoulders relaxing.

“Yeah! I’m actually kind of excited.” Brendon said surprised with himself. He did not see children in his future for a long time but he got this feeling in his gut that everything was going to be okay.

“It’ll be like a sitcom. We’ll go to baby classes together, i’ll put the diaper on wrong, you’ll hit me on the head with a baby book.” Brendon laughed.

“You’d go to baby classes?”

“Yeah sure why not.” Brendon shrugged. Lisa teared up.

“Don’t cry!” Brendon said putting an arm around her.

“I’m not! How do we tell people?” Lisa said regaining herself.

“Maybe keep it on the down low for a month, just to see how things go.”

“Good idea.” Lisa said smiling and turning to the TV. Brendon smiled to himself and turned to the television.

“That was close.” Marla said sitting on her bed next to Ryan.

“Mmhmm.” Ryan said leaning in close.

“Careful. I don’t have a lock on this door.” She said.

“They’re probably doing the same thing.” Ryan said looking into her eyes.

“Still, I don’t want him barging in. He does that sometimes.”

“It’ll be okay.” Marla smiled at him and kissed him quick.

“You’re trouble.” She said.

“With you, I am.” He said laughing.

“It’s really Brendon’s fault. He shouldn’t have attractive friends.”

“Totally his fault.” Ryan said. They kissed until Ryan’s hands were rubbing on the inside of Marla’s leg. Footsteps came pounding down the hallway.

“Quick, put the TV on!” Ryan said. Marla jumped up and turned on the small black box. The door swung open a second later with Brendon and Lisa in the doorway.

“SUP!” Brendon said staring at them.

“Hey guys.” Ryan said casually.

“What are you guys upto?” Brendon said taking a seat between Marla and Ryan.

“Watching monkeys.” Marla said pointing to the TV.

“Just wanted to check that my little sis was pure!” Brendon squeezed Marla, “You can watch TV with us.”

“Fine.” Ryan said and they all went to the main room.

“I actually have to be heading home.” Lisa said standing up.

“No problem, i’ll drive you home.” Brendon said grabbing his keys. It was a quiet ride listening to the Smashing Pumpkins. They pulled up in front of an apartment building.

“Thanks for the ride.” Lisa said turning to him.

“Any time.” Brendon said smiling. They looked at each other for a second then leaned in for a gentle kiss. Lisa blushed and exited the car. Brendon headed back home and sat on the couch next to a smiling Marla.

“So, what’s up with you?” Brendon asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re smiling.”

“I’m in a good mood. So you and that girl.” Marla said turning to him.

“Yeah, Lisa.”

“Are you guys dating now?” She said with a huge grin.

“We’re friends.”

“It’s about time you had a friend that’s a girl.”

“It’s more than that.”

“Do you like her?” She said hugging a couch pillow.

“Kinda but more.”

“LOVE?!?!” She said standing up.

“Not that!” Brendon said looking up at her.

“Tell me tell me tell me.” Marla said sitting back down.

“I made an uh oh.”

“Lisa’s PREGNANT!? I knew it!!” Marla said standing up again.

“Yeah...” Brendon said picking at his nails.

“Holy shit! I gotta tell Ryan.” Marla said reaching for her phone.

“NO! We don’t want the news out yet.” Brendon said. Marla sat down again and cuddled up to him.

“I won’t say anything. I’m going to be an aunt though.” She said smiling up at him.

“Yeah haha.” He said thinking about it.

“Well i’m going to go to bed. Goodnight.” Marla said getting up and heading to her room.

“Goodnight.” Brendon said. He fell asleep on the couch watching reruns of Full House.


	5. Chapter 5

One Week Later

“Life is amazing.” Brendon said sitting in an armchair across from Ryan.

“Why’s that?”

“Lisa’s coming over today.” Brendon said with a smile.

“Are you guys gonna do the nasty?” Ryan asked laughing.

“No, we’re taking it slow.”

“That’s good, don’t rush it.”

“Do you have a special lady?” Brendon asked folding his legs.

“No!” Ryan said quickly. Brendon raised an eyebrow, “I’m just not interested in looking around right now.”

“Fair enough.” Brendon said shrugging. Marla entered the room with her eyes squinted and hair in a frenzy.

“Morning bitches.” She yawned.

“Love you too, Marla.” Ryan said laughing at her drag herself to the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and sat by Brendon.

“You look happy.” She said.

“I have a lot to be happy for.” Brendon said with a smile. He turned back to his phone and continued texting Lisa.

“She’ll be here in ten minutes.” Brendon said looking up at his friends.

“Someone’s excited.” Ryan said.

“She’s good company.”

“Good company for your dick.” Ryan said. Marla and him laughed.

“We’re friends. Guys and girls can be just friends. You two are just friends.” Brendon said. Marla nodded in agreement. She got up and went to change.

“Don’t get a boner when she gets here.” Ryan said laughing and going to the kitchen to find something to nibble on. Lisa came by a little later in a blue dress and her brown hair in loose curls.

“Hey Lisa!” Brendon said hugging her.

“Hey! You look happy.”

“I am because you’re here now.”

“That’s sweet.” She said putting her stuff down. Ryan’s phone rang.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey! I got some news.” Ryan’s manager said over the phone.

“Uh oh, what is it?”

“I know this is short notice but Cobra Starship is going on tour in the next few weeks and the record company wants you guys to co-headline with them!”

“How long?”

“Two months.”

“Okay! Sounds great, we’d love to do it.” Ryan said.

“Good, tell everyone. We’ll have a meeting soon to talk about specifics.” His manager said then hung up. Ryan made his way out to Brendon, Lisa, and Marla.

“TOUR TOUR TOUR!” Ryan shouted.

“What?” Brendon asked. Lisa’s smile vanished.

“We leave in a few weeks. Cobra Starship.”

“Oh shit, this is going to be so fun!” Brendon said high-fiving Ryan.

“I thought you weren’t going to go on tour for a while..” Lisa said.

“You should come with us!” Brendon said. She looked at him.

“I can’t.”

“Oh come on it’ll be fun. You can help Marla.”

“I have a job here.”

“Please!!” Brendon begged.

“No Brendon. I’m not your girlfriend, this isn’t a relationship, and i’m not going on tour with you.” She said getting emotional.

“I just thought it’d be fun.” Brendon argued back.

“Well it’s not fun trying to keep your food down every morning!” Lisa said tearing up. Ryan looked at Marla with a confused expression. Marla motioned Ryan into the kitchen.

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything but the cat’s out of the bag. Lisa is pregnant.” Marla said to him.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah and Brendon’s the dad.”

“Oh dear God.” Ryan said looking horrified.

“You have to be supportive!” Marla said.

“I will be but... shit.” The front door slammed and Ryan and Marla ran out to Brendon. He was alone staring out the window while the sound of a car starting up took place outside.

“Maybe she’ll change her mind.” Ryan said patting Brendon on the back. Brendon nodded and turned away from the window.

“I gotta start packing and planning.” Marla said with a smile trying to cheer everyone up.

“Yeah I guess you can come with.” Brendon said smiling. Ryan and him wrote music for a few hours until Brendon couldn’t concentrate anymore.

“Maybe ask her on a date.” Ryan said. He thought about it then took out his phone and dialed Lisa.

“Hi Brendon.” She said quietly on the phone.

“Hey i’m sorry. Can we get some dinner together?”

“Yeah okay. Just text me when you’re on your way.”

“No problem. See ya.” He said and hung up. Ryan gave him a thumbs up.

“I gotta go shower!” Brendon said getting up and heading towards the bathroom. A little later Brendon came out nicely dressed and grabbed his keys.

“I’ll be back later, i’m not sure if Lisa will be with me or not.”

“We’ll see.” Ryan said.

“Are you staying here?” Brendon asked.

“Yeah just for a little bit.” Ryan said looking down at his guitar and strumming.

“Okay, don’t eat all my food.” Brendon said and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Brendon buzzed the “C 12” buzzer and waited. A few minutes later Lisa opened the door all ready to go.

“You look beautiful.” Brendon said with pink flushing to his cheeks.

“Thank you.” She said and smiled.

“Well I have our reservations set, hope you’re hungry!” Brendon said leading her to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her and she got in. This is a date he did not want to blow. Brendon drove them to a small french restaurant right on the outskirts of downtown. White strung lights were hung up on the patio.

“This looks really fancy.” Lisa said taking her seat as Brendon pulled out her chair.

“I wanted to take you somewhere nice before I have to leave.” He said sitting opposite of her.

“I wish you would just stay.”

“I can’t, i’m the singer.”

“But we’re having a baby.”

“It’s only two months. I know it seems like a long time but we’re already on the bill, we can’t back out now.”

“It’s not fair.” Lisa said hiding behind her menu.

“I know, and i’m really sorry.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t like the idea of you working at a bar when you’re pregnant.” Brendon said scanning the menu.

“It’s perfectly safe. There’s security and everything.”

“I know, but you have to be on your feet the whole time.”

“I’ll sit whenever I get the chance.” Lisa said before the waiter came to take their drink orders. Brendon watched him leave.

“I just want you to relax before we raise a baby together.”

“You’re going to be on the road.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. It’s what I do for a living.” Brendon said getting frustrated. He wasn’t going to give up his career.

“And I work at a bar for a living.”

“You don’t have to. I can support you and the baby.”

“I want to.” She said and it went silent. The waiter brought their drinks and they ordered their meals.

“Look, i’d love to go with you guys but I don’t want to lose my job.” Lisa said sipping her iced tea.

“What if I talk to your boss?” Brendon said with excitement.

“Okay?”

“I’ll tell them that we have family issues to sort out. Or i’ll pull strings, bribe, doesn’t matter I just want you with me.”

“You can try.” Lisa said with a small smile.

“And you won’t get bored on tour. Marla will need help with merch. I really like you.”

“You’re a good friend.” Lisa said smiling. A pain shot through Brendon’s heart.

“Thanks.” He said with a small smile as the waiter placed their food on the table.

The Church of Hot Addiction was loudly ringing through the halls. Ryan opened Marla’s bedroom door to see her dancing around her room with a suitcase in the middle of her bed.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked laughing at her as she twisted her hips and spun around.

“Packing!” she said throwing a dress into the suitcase.

“Dancing?”

“I’m pumped!! I’ll be dancing in the back of every club on tour.”

“As long as I don’t have to dance with you.” Ryan said laughing.

“If you’re not busy getting ready for a show i’ll make you.” Marla said laughing with him.

“I’m not busy now.” He said wrapping his arms around her. Marla stumbled and they fell back onto her bed. Ryan pushed her suitcase off.

“You’re funny.” Marla said giggling and looking up at him. He kissed her.

“We should,” kiss, “you know,” kiss, “while we have the chance.” He whispered to her.

“Um okay.” Marla said. Marla wasn’t a virgin but she only had sex once in her life. It was after junior prom in her date’s car. They parked in the back of a church parking lot and it was the worst 10 minutes of her life. She didn’t love her date, she didn’t even really like her date but he liked her and she didn’t know how to deal with the pressure.

“We don’t have to.” Ryan said looking at her. She looked at him and felt butterflies in her stomach.

“No it’s okay, i’m just nervous.” She said smiling and kissing him.

“You don’t have to be.” He said cradling her.

“You always make me nervous.”

“I don’t see why.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Marla, you could never do that. Don’t even think that.” He said seriously to her. She smiled and leaned over to turn off her lamp.

“You use protection, right?” Marla said thinking about Lisa.

“100%” Ryan said and laughed. She giggled back and kissed him.

Brendon wiped his mouth off with his napkin and set it on his empty plate.

“That was really good for something I can’t pronounce.” He said.

“Why did you get it if you can’t even say it?”

“Looked fancy.” Brendon said. Lisa laughed.

“Wanna head back to my place and watch a movie?” He asked.

“Sure, sounds great.” She said. Brendon paid the bill, left tip, and drove Lisa back to his place. The house was quiet and Lisa took a seat on the couch.

“Have you seen the Return of Jafar?” Brendon asked.

“Yes!” Lisa said.

“Music is not as great as Aladdin but it’s still an awesome movie.” Brendon said going to the closet and taking out extra blankets. Brendon put in the movie and sat next to Lisa. She covered them in a blanket and snuggled up to him. Lisa fell asleep 20 minutes into the movie, even if all she could smell was the bad breath of Brendon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey let me know what you think!

Lisa woke up the next morning to the sound of Brendon snoring loudly in her ear. She took in a deep breath of morning air and looked at the clock which read 7:24 am. Lisa looked over to Brendon and just watched his chest move up and down with every breath. She heard a door open down the hallway and saw Ryan coming out, buttoning up his shirt. Lisa looked at him and he looked wide-eyed back to her her. He put his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. She giggled a bit while Ryan snuck out to his car. A while later Brendon stirred and opened his eyes.

“How long have you been up?” He asked looking at Lisa.

“About 45 minutes.”

“You should have woke me up! I’ll make us some breakfast.” He said getting up and stretching his arms. Brendon came back a minute later with two bowls of cereal. Lisa turned on some cartoons and they ate quietly.

“Perfect morning with the missus.” Brendon said drinking the milk from the bowl.

“The missus? You wish buddy.” She said laughing and copying his actions.

“I try! Brendon Urie never gives up.”

“I can tell.” Lisa replied. Marla came out of her room half asleep, poured herself a bowl of cereal, and sat next to Lisa on the couch.

“Morning Marla.” Lisa said chipper.

“Good morning. How was your guys’ date last night?

“Not a date, we’re friends” Lisa said back.

“Okay friend dinner.” Marla said looking at Brendon and winking. Brendon winked back at Marla.

“It was very nice.” Lisa said ignoring their winks.

“I have to contact your boss, I mean if you still want to tour with us.” Brendon said.

“Okay yeah.” Lisa said with a huge smile. Brendon smiled back and got dressed into new clothes for the day.

“I’ll be right back!” He said and almost ran out the door.

“He’s going to get beaten up.” Lisa said.

“Yeah... you better stick around incase he comes back crying.” Marla said. Lisa scooted next to her.

“So Ryan slept over.” Lisa said twisting her hair.

“What?” Marla’s face turned red.

“I saw him leave your room this morning.”

“Oh that ha yes, he did stay the night. I didn’t want him to fall asleep behind the wheel. We just slept nothing happened we’re just friends.” Marla said fast.

“Of course.” Lisa said with a smile. Brendon came back half an hour later in a chipper mood.

“Hey... you look happy.” Lisa said confused.

“It’s all approved!” Brendon said taking a seat across from them.

“Really? Wow thanks Brendon!” Lisa said shocked. She got up and hugged him. Brendon finally did something right with her.

“I just had to explain the whole situation.”

“I’m impressed.” She said with her arms still around him, “Wait i’m not fired, am I?”

“No.” Brendon said laughing. Lisa was excited to go on a mini vacation with her friend/baby daddy. She still had strong feelings for Brendon but did not need the drama of a relationship, she had enough drama going on inside of her. Marla explained all the products to Lisa so that she knew how each night would go. Even though Brendon tried to have himself and Lisa share a bunk, she won the argument and got her own on the bus. Spencer helped carry Lisa’s things on the tour bus.

“Oh my gosh Lisa this is going to be so fun! We’re going to become best friends and sell t-shirts and make bank and tour and I’m so excited to have another girl here!!!” Marla said hugging Lisa.

“Great...” Brendon said rolling his eyes.

“You don’t sound excited, Brendon.” Lisa said.

“I hate it when Marla becomes friends with my friends.”

“Girls need each other.” Lisa said with her arm across Marla’s shoulders.

“Fine, but don’t believe anything she says about me.” Brendon said looking at Marla. She laughed evilly.

“I’ll believe everything.” Lisa said and sat down at the table. The bus started up and soon they were making their way out of the parking lot.

“Are we there yet?” Brendon said putting his forehead against the window. Everyone sighed. Jon threw a pick at him.

“We’re going to a party tonight. Look good.” Brendon said looking at his phone.

“Like formal?”

“Yes, everyone must look their best.”

“Who are you trying to impress?” Marla asked.

“No one it’s just a formal, kick off tour party.” He said. Three hours later they stopped at a hotel where the tour party would be held. Marla and Lisa went up to their room to change and get ready. The boys donned black suits and headed downstairs to a private room to exchange greetings with party guests. Lisa and Marla met them later and sat at a table for dinner.

“Everyone looks incredible.” Brendon said raising his glass and taking a sip of red wine.

“You too.” Lisa said sipping her water. A little later Brendon got up from his seat and went to a microphone placed near a stage.

“Oh great, now what?” Jon said taking a bite of bread.

“Hey everyone! Welcome, this tour is gonna be a blast. But first I have something important to say.” Brendon announced. Everyone put down their silverware and turned their attention to him.

“Lisa, will you please stand up.” Brendon said motioning to her. Lisa shook her head no.

“Come on Lisa!” Lisa looked around at everyone staring at her and rose up slowly with a nervous smile.

“Everyone, this is Lisa. She’s the new merch girl and also my baby mama, so be really nice to her.” He said with a huge smile. Lisa’s jaw dropped.

“He blew it.” Marla said taking a gulp of Brendon’s wine. Lisa quickly exited the room. Brendon looked confused and ran after her.

“Lisa, wait! What’s wrong?” He said catching up to her.

“Why did you do that?”

“So everyone can be happy with us.”

“You didn’t ask me about announcing this.”

“I thought you’d be happy.” Brendon said.

“I’m shocked.” She said sitting down on a couch in the hallway.

“I messed up?” Brendon asked sitting next to her.

“A bit.”

“Lisa i’m really sorry. I still want to be friends.” Brendon said. Lisa could tell he was serious about his apology.

“We are.” She said turning to him. He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Lisa could almost see a pout in his lips. She hugged him and breathed in his cologne. They both stood up and started walking back to the party. Brendon knew she would be mad about this announcement, but it was the only thing he could think of to keep guys away from her without sounding like a jealous douchebag.

“I’m tired, I’m gonna go up to my room.” Marla said putting her napkin down.

“I’m tired too.” Ryan said putting his down. Jon and Spencer looked at both of them suspiciously.

“Goodnight everyone.” Marla said leaving the table and going upstairs. They watched Ryan finish his wine, scratch his head, then go upstairs.

“You should name the baby Jon.” Jon said turning to Lisa.

“Or Spencer.” Spencer said.

“Or Brenda.” Brendon said.

“No.” Lisa said laughing.

“You should wear condoms Brendon.” Spencer told him.

“Let’s not get into that.” Lisa said clearing her throat.

“I learned how babies are made.” Brendon said with a smile as he took a bite of his pie.

“I’m sure you already knew that.” Lisa said with a little laugh. Brendon looked at them with innocent eyes.

“Where did you think they came from?” Jon asked him.

“Um... Hospitals?” he said.

“You’re kidding.”

“That’s what my parents told me.”

“Oh gosh..” Lisa said.

“But now I know it’s when a boy leaks into a girl.” Brendon said. Spencer spit out his food.

“Oh gross..” Lisa said scooting her chair back. Brendon laughed hysterically. She looked a little green and ran off to the bathrooms.

“Was it the baby or the joke, you think?” Brendon asked.

“Your joke.” Spencer said. Brendon got up and followed to outside the bathroom. Lisa came out a few minutes later.

“You okay? Wanna go back to you and Marla’s room?” Brendon asked.

“Yeah. You were kidding before, right?”

“Of course.” He said laughing and taking her hand. They left to go upstairs.

“Thank god we’re both tired.” Ryan said sitting on one of the beds in the room.

“Isn’t it funny how we always leave the party at the same time?” Marla said sitting by him.

“Hilarious.” He said kissing her.

“Maybe I should just text him to see when he’s coming upstairs though.” Marla said. Ryan nodded. She got out her phone.

Yo, when r u heading up?

On the way with baby mama

“Shit he’s coming up now.” She said putting down her phone.

“Want me to leave?”

“No.. but you should.” Ryan stood up and smiled.

“See you soon.” He said kissing her forehead and leaving. A minute later the door opened again with Lisa and Brendon.

“Goodnight ladies.” Brendon said as he left.

“I’m sorry about him.” Marla said to Lisa as she sat down and took off her shoes.

“It’s okay, he’s trying.” Lisa said smiling.

“I think he’s gonna be a good dad.” Marla said changing into something comfortable to sleep in.

“I hope so.”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“A boy maybe.” Lisa said changing.

“I love babies!!” Marla said jumping on her bed, “Part of me wants to be pregnant within the next five years or so.”

“With Ryan?” Lisa said smirking.

“What! No, that’s silly.” She said getting under the covers.

“Of course.” Lisa said reaching and turning off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

POUND POUND POUND

“Wake up losers!” Marla shouted through the door. It was 10:30 and they needed to get back on the road. A loud snore came from inside. Lisa pounded on the door again. A second later the door swung open to see Ryan in a t-shirt and boxers with his eyes closed.

“Wake up sleepy.” Marla said sweetly. He smiled and nodded and lazily walked back to his bed and laid down. Brendon stretched his arms and sat up.

“Hurry up. I was up faster and I have morning sickness. Let’s go!” Lisa said clapping her hands together. The boys both groaned and got up and started to collect their things. Marla and Lisa brought their small bags down to the bus and grabbed coffees for the road (decaf for Lisa, disgusting.) Soon everyone was on the bus.

“Well it’s four hours until our next stop. I say we watch a movie.” Jon said turning on the television and connecting to Netflix.

“Good idea.” Ryan said.

“I say we watch a scary movie.” Brendon said putting on his glasses.

“Lots of blood and gore.” Ryan said grabbing a blanket to wrap himself in.

“YES agreed.” Spencer said stealing the remote from Jon and picking the grossest movie title he could find.

“Gross.” Lisa said scooting closer to Brendon.

“I’ll cover your eyes if you get too grossed out.” Brendon said putting his arm around her. She nodded and snuggled into his body. He looked at everyone else and nodded with a smile. They all gave him the notorious “sup” nod. The movie started. Marla caught Ryan looking at her. She wished she could cuddle up next to him but instead she was stuck between Jon and Spencer. She made a silly face at him and he smiled.

One week later

Lisa flipped through another magazine. She was already tired of the small concrete room scenery she had been waiting in every night. Lisa missed her bed, the smell of her home, a cooked meal. Brendon and Ryan were sitting across from each other, guitars in both of their laps. Jon and Marla were both fixed with four crayons each, coloring a placemat they got at a restaurant earlier that day.

“Ryan, i’m going to set you up.” Brendon said.

“With what?” Ryan asked.

“A girl!”

“Who?”

“Hmm I know this girl named Monica.” Brendon said with a smile.

“No dice.” Ryan said right away.

“How about Jane?”

“Nope.” Ryan said keeping his eyes on his guitar.

“She’s blessed by God if you know what I mean... Not that i’ve looked.” Brendon said looking towards Lisa.

“I don’t care if you look, we’re friends.” Lisa said focusing her eyes on a column about dieting. Brendon’s shoulders sunk into himself a little.

“Well I don’t know.. Ryan just needs someone.”

“Ryan has a hand, maybe you need someone.”

“I have someone.. well... I just want to focus on the baby.”

“You need to get laid.” Lisa said. Spencer laughed.

“I don’t know..”

“You do.”

“I don’t know who i’d hook up with.” Brendon said.

“Someone good looking.”

“I guess I could keep my eyes out.” Brendon said shrugging.

“That’s healthy. I’m gonna go grab something to eat.” Lisa said with a smile and left. Brendon sighed loudly and Ryan laughed.

“God dammit, am I that unattractive?” Brendon asked.

“Yes.” Ryan said. Brendon glared at him. He put down his guitar and grabbed his backpack. He took out a large book, What to Expect When You’re Expecting.

“Damn Brendon, how much do you need to know?” Marla asked.

“Everything.”

“Have fun, i’m gonna go set up the table.”

“You should know this too, aunty.” Brendon said taking out another book with a stork picture on the front and handing it to Marla.

“Can’t I just play and but it cute stuff and tickle it when you’re making it cry?”

“Nope!” Brendon said pushing the book into her hands. Marla sighed and left to find Lisa. Lisa was in the back of the venue reading off a checklist, eating a small turkey sandwich.

“Brendon gave me a book to look through.” Marla said showing her and grabbing a bottle of water.

“Oh gosh, that’s kinda cute.” Lisa said.

“This is about a third of the size book compared to the one Brendon’s reading.”

“He just wants to be a part of his accident’s life.” Lisa said laughing.

“I haven’t seen him this responsible since he got a cat last year.”

“Does he still have the cat?”

“No, she ran away. I honestly think it’s because he smothered her with too much love.” Marla said opening boxes and setting up displays. The girls went back to the dressing room after setting up.

“Hi surprise, daddy missed you.” Brendon said waving to Lisa’s tummy. She smiled. Brendon flipped through the book and showed her a picture of what looked like a tadpole/dinosaur.

“That’s what surprise looks like.” Brendon said with a smile. Lisa laughed nervously.

“I hope I can raise a baby.” Lisa said. She wanted this baby but she was already tired of being pregnant. 7 more months.

“I’ll raise it.” Brendon volunteered.

“You?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I love it.”

“I don’t know if that’s a great idea...” Spencer said.

“Why not? In a few months surprise will be able to hear my voice and i’ll tell it how much i’ll take care of it and never let anything bad happen to it because it’s my baby.” Brendon said.

“That’s sweet.” Lisa said awkwardly. She didn’t know how much this meant to him.

“OH! I got you this.” Brendon said rummaging through his backpack. He pulled out a small framed photo. The frame said “Family” and the picture was of Lisa brushing her teeth in the morning, her face looking annoyed that Brendon was taking a picture.

“Wow.. thanks..” She said smiling a little.

“Because the baby is in your uterus.” Brendon said.

“Creepy... you know, you can keep this.” She said smiling and handing it back to him.

“Okay!” Brendon said. He kissed the picture and put it back in his backpack. Lisa and Marla went back to their table and waited. Rushes of fans swarmed the venue and the girls went to work. Two hours later Panic went on stage and performed their set. Lisa watched Brendon perform again and remembered the first time she saw him perform. She was instantly attracted to him again, but shook her head. No, he needs someone who isn’t pregnant. Two girls were loitering around the merch table, one came up to Lisa.

“Hi, do you know the band?” She asked. Her black hair was straight and slick. Lisa looked at her heels and knew right away that this girl and her friend were not here to just listen to the band. Nobody goes to a rock concert and wears high heels unless they’re trying to show off.

“I do.”

“Is there anyway you could get us backstage?” Her friend blurted from behind her. The girl glared at her friend.

“Actually... yeah.” Lisa said looking at Brendon take off his shirt.

“Really? Thanks! Brendon’s sister never let’s anyone go backstage.” The girl said pointing to Marla. Marla was busy talking to Ryland Blackington.

“Well, he needs a friend right now.”

“Like a... friend?” She asked stressing the friend.

“Definitely.” Lisa said. Lisa took the girls backstage after Panic performed their encore.

“Delivery for Brendon.” Lisa said finding the band. The girls giggled. Brendon looked at her as if to say “are you sure?” Lisa smiled and went back to help Marla.

“Hello ladies.” Brendon said putting an arm around each, “Oh Ryan!”

“Yeah?” He said coming up with a towel to wipe off the sweat on his head.

“We have visitors.” Brendon said with a huge smile.

“I have to go write.” Ryan said walking away. Brendon shrugged.

“I apologize ladies, we can go back to the bus.” Brendon said leading them the way. Brendon had a flashback of himself leading Lisa to the bus. A sinking feeling in his gut made him feel sick. The three of them sat down on a couch, Brendon in the middle. The girls held his arms and he stared blankly ahead thinking of Lisa and surprise. The girl with slick back hair grabbed his face and started kissing him, her friend started unbuttoning his shirt. Brendon stopped.

“Do you have a dad?” He asked.

“Uh yeah.”

“What would he think of you making out with some scruff like me? Nuh uh.” Brendon said sitting up straight. The girls looked confused.

“You shouldn’t make out with random guys.” Brendon said.

“Do you want us or not?” The girl asked. Brendon turned to her and couldn’t get the image of a tadpole/dinosaur out of his head.

“Do you guys wanna look at baby stuff online with me?” Brendon asked.

“Sex first.” Her friend said.

“I can’t.. I’m sorry. You two are very attractive I just have a lot on my mind right now.” Brendon said. The girls both got up and left the bus leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Marla taped up the last box until she heard a sob come from Lisa.

“Lisa! What’s wrong?” She asked pulling her into a hug.

“He’s sleeping with them.”

“Who?”

“Some sluts. It’s my fault.”

“You really like him?”

“I do.. at least I think I do.”

“Things are going to work out, Lisa. You’re having his child.” Marla said with a small smile. It made Lisa laugh.

“I don’t want to be on tour anymore.” Lisa said wiping away her tears.

“You really want to go home?”

“I’m homesick and I need space from Brendon.”

“If that’s what you want, we can figure out something.” Marla said hugging Lisa.

“I need to leave tonight. I’ll keep him updated but I’m going to call a cab and go to the airport tonight. I don’t want to say goodbyes I just want to go.”

“Okay, I can grab your stuff if you want.” Marla said. Lisa nodded. Marla went to the bus and saw Brendon alone reading a baby book. She thought about saying something, but it was not her drama to be involved in. Marla grabbed Lisa’s dufflebag of things and met her in front of the venue.

“Thanks for everything, i’ll call you when I get home.” Lisa said hugging her. Marla watched the yellow cab exit the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Marla walked back into the venue and hopped up on the stage. She waved to the guys pushing black boxes into a truck. Spencer, Ryan, and Jon were all sitting in the backroom throwing ping pong balls into an empty red solo cup on a table across the room. 

“Lisa will not be with us for the rest of tour.” Marla said simply sitting next to Ryan.

“What? We love Lisa!” Ryan said throwing the ping pong ball and missing the cup.

“I know, she needs space from Brendon.”

“Fair enough.” Spencer said.

“Wanna play?” Jon asked handing her the ping pong ball, “Make the cup and person of your choice buys you a shot, knock the cup over and buy everyone beer.”

“I’m not 21.” Marla said.

“Well then, don’t knock over the cup.” Spencer said. Marla tossed the ball into the cup.

“Oh shit!” Jon applauded.

“Ryan owes me a shot.” Marla said smiling at him. Spencer threw the ball next and knocked the cup over.

“Alright, come on Ryan. Off to the bar we go.” Spencer said standing up. They came back a minute later and Ryan handed her a small shot glass with clear liquid. Marla tilted her head back and took the shot, wincing after and chasing with her beer. Brendon came in and sat down next to her.

“Hey what’s up.” Brendon said stealing a sip of her beer.

“Lisa decided to go home.”

“WHAT!? When?”

“Like half an hour ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was playing a game…” Marla said.

“She’s my baby momma.”

“Yeah well she needs space from you. She said she’ll keep you updated though.”

“Okay…” Brendon said sinking into his seat. Marla handed him the ball. He threw it and it knocked the cup off the table.

“Go buy us beer, bitch.” Spencer said. Brendon sighed and got up to get the beers.

Two Weeks Later

Marla’s phone vibrated. She opened the picture message that Lisa sent her.

“Oh my god.” She said looking at the picture of the ultrasound. Brendon was across the table from her with an almost empty bottle of whiskey that they were sharing, though Brendon was drinking most of it. Brendon looked at his own phone and laughed with shock.

“It has feet!” He said standing up and grabbing the bottle. He used the furniture to make his way to the back of the bus where everyone else was.

“My baby has feet!” Brendon shouted before taking another swig of drink.

“Huh?” Ryan asked.

“My little baby has feet, it’s so perfect!” He slurred leaning on the doorway.

“Congratulations.” He said back, taking the bottle away from him and taking a drink for himself. Brendon stumbled over to them and kissed each of their foreheads.

“You guys love me, right?” Brendon asked.

“Of course we do.” Spencer said.

“Then why doesn’t she?” Brendon shouted crumbling to the floor and sobbing. Marla wrapped her arms around him.

“Brendon we talked about this last night too.” Marla said holding him.

“Maybe she’s trying to.” Jon said.

“I have to call her.” Brendon said sniffling.

“Friends don’t let friends drunk dial.”

“I’m not drunk.” Brendon said standing up and falling against the wall. He went to his bunk and laid down, then dialed Lisa.

“Hello?” Lisa answered.

“Lisa our baby is beautiful.” He slurred.

“Yes it is.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“I wish you were here right now.” He said sighing.

“Please answer the question.”

“Just a little bit.”

“Your words are slurring together.” Lisa said sounding disappointed.

“Lisa i’m sorry…. I love you.”

“I think we need to wait until you come home.”

“Three more weeks.”

“Three more weeks.” Lisa repeated.

“If you were here right now i’d be cuddling you.” He said yawning. Brendon closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow. Lisa heard kissing noises, silence, and then steady breathing. She hung up the phone. Spencer and Jon got into their own separate bunks.

“So when can I tell Brendon that you’re my girlfriend?” Ryan asked Marla.

“Not on tour, he could kill you in your sleep.” She said hugging his arm, “I think everyone went to bed for the night.”

“You know what that means.” Ryan said kissing her.

“We draw a penis on Brendon’s face?”

“Ha! No, our other favorite activity.” He said. Marla and him pushed as many objects as they could against the door before starting their extremely quiet rendezvous.   
Two Weeks Later

“This is so exciting. Surprise is going into it’s second trimester.” Brendon said looking up from his book circle.

“Relax.” Ryan said laughing at him and strumming his guitar.

“Surprise will be here in like 6 months!”

“And you’ll be papa Urie.”

“I’m so excited!!” Brendon said grabbing Ryan’s shoulders and shaking him. He grabbed his phone and called Lisa.

“Hi Brendon.” She said sounding annoyed.

“Lisa! Did you take your vitamins this morning? Also, remember to drink 8 cups of water everyday. Drink one over the phone just so I know.”

“Brendon i’m taking care of myself just fine.”

“Our baby needs the right nutrients or it could end up like Danny DeVito!” Brendon sounded almost hysterical.

“I take my vitamins and drink water.”

“Tour is over in a week!”

“I know. But please don’t go crazy on me. I can look after myself.”

“I’m not crazy.” Brendon said flipping through paint samples for the nursery.

“I didn’t say you were.”

“Yay! Because i’m not. I miss you and tell baby I love it, I’ll call later.”

“Surprise loves you too. Bye Brendon.” Lisa said and hung up. Brendon grabbed a Mommy and Me magazine.

“Don’t you think you’re a little… obsessed?” Marla said looking at him on the ground.

“No way.”

“You’re reading about breast milk. You don’t have boobs.” Marla said.

“It’s good to know about the nutrition the baby gets from it.”

“I think Lisa can handle that. Also, what’s up with the music you’ve been writing?” Marla took a piece of paper out of her hoodie pocket, “Oh soft gentle baby, cherub in the sky, I will rock you and sing a lullabye? Teen girls aren’t exactly up for this.”

“It’s for my baby. Not all the music will be like that.” Brendon said taking it away from her.

“Alright just remember, you still have 6 months.” She said sitting next to Spencer at the table. Jon and him were in the middle of a poker game, a small pile of money was in the middle of the table.

“Alright, i’m betting Brendon’s child on this hand.” Spencer said.

“NO!” Brendon yelled and lept up. He knocked the cards off the table.

“Settle down, crazy.” Jon said.

“I’m not crazy!” Brendon yelled with intense eyes. He picked up his can of redbull and took a drink.

“Chill on the redbull.” Jon said.

“It’s bad for the baby?” Brendon asked.

“What?”

“I wish I was pregnant.” Brendon blurted out looking at his stomach.

“Marla, your brother has lost it. Call Lisa.” Ryan said. Marla dialed Lisa’s number and waited while watching Brendon cradle his stomach.

“Hello?”

“Lisa, Brendon’s lost it. He’s holding his tummy and he’s starting to hum lullabies.” Marla said watching the scene in front of her.

“Put me on speaker,” Marla pushed the button, “Brendon STOP!”

“No!” Brendon said to the phone.

“This is crazy. I’m the pregnant one, not you.”

“I can still care for my baby!”

“That’s it. I’m not seeing you until you learn to settle down.”

“What!”

“I’m serious, this is getting out of control.” She said firmly.

“But i’m not crazy!”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Marla said.

“Your sister agrees with me.” Lisa said.

“She’s the crazy one!” Brendon said. Marla smacked his arm, “Fine! What do I have to do?”

“Calm down. It’s my body and I know how to take care of it. You’re not pregnant so relax.”

“Fine.” Brendon said stubbornly.

“No more or Marla will tell me.”

“Yeah fine whatever.” Brendon said rolling his eyes and turning away.

“Don’t sass me, Urie.”

“Fine i’ll stop being crazy.”

“Good, good night everyone!” Lisa said and hung up. Brendon got up and went straight to his bunk.

“He’s super crazy.” Ryan said picking up his guitar again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story!

One Week Later

“Remember to double check for belongings!” The driver told everyone on the bus as they packed their things. Tour was finally over and it was time to stay home for a while. Marla went to double check the back of the bus.

“Tour is over, and I’m feeling a lot calmer.” Brendon said stuffing trash into a bag. He was getting more sleep at night.

“Good! Because I got to talk to you about something.” Ryan said going up to him.

“Okay!” Brendon said with a smile.

“I’m dating Marla.” Ryan said. Brendon laughed.

“Wait, what?” He said controlling his giggle.

“Marla is my girlfriend.” Ryan said more nervous. Brendon’s eyes lost all shine while his face turned red.

“WHAT? We had ONE rule! NO BANGING FAMILY MEMBERS!” Brendon shouted in his face. Ryan was taller but Brendon’s anger was frightening.

“We fell for eachother.” Ryan said quietly.

“Nope. Nuh uh. This is too far.”

“Well we’re dating.” Ryan said gaining some confidence. Brendon took a deep breath.

“Fine, you may go on dates, hold hands, hug, and kiss if it’s quick and professional. That’s it.” Brendon said through gritted teeth.

“You can’t control this.”

“Yes I can. How long has this been going on?”

“Well we’ve liked each other for a year or so and we’ve been together for 3 months..”

“God dammit Ryan!” Brendon yelled again.

“Maybe you would have noticed if you weren’t so crazy!” Ryan yelled back.

“You haven’t begin to see crazy.” Brendon said taking his backpack and slamming it against the window. Ryan, Jon, and Spencer all froze in shock. He took the coffee pot, microwave, and toaster and threw them on the ground. 

“Shit Brendon!” Jon yelled. Brendon slammed the cabinets until one broke off, he proceeded to fling it at the window and break the window.

“What’s going on?” Marla said running to the front. Brendon turned to her and pointed.

“YOU!”

“He’s gone mental!” Ryan said trying to find a way to get to her.

“Why do you gotta get with my friends? They’re MY friends!” Brendon yelled at her.

“Brendon settle down, we can talk this over.” Marla said calmly. Brendon hit the counter with his fists.

“Calm down!” Jon said to him.

“I will eat you alive.” Brendon said glaring at him. Marla went to move but Brendon grabbed her.

“Hey!” Spencer shouted. He grabbed Brendon’s left arm while Jon grabbed his right. Ryan grabbed some bungee cords and strapped a fighting a wriggling Brendon to a seat.

“Are you done with your tantrum?” Marla asked Brendon. He just made a yelling noise at her.

“Brendon Boyd Urie!” She shouted at him. He tried to kick her and escape. A swift slap to the face made him stare up at her.

“Get a hold of yourself.” She said to him. Brendon glared at her.

“This isn’t just about me and Ryan.” Marla said.

“No.” He answered.

“You need to learn how to control yourself. You have a little baby coming into this world and I know Lisa will never let you see it if you act like this. If you calm down then maybe I won’t tell Lisa how you just destroyed the tour bus.” She said to him forcefully. He kept glaring.

“You’re not ready for all this pressure. I think you need a month by yourself.” Marla said more gently.

“But I’m seeing Lisa next week.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“But my baby.”

“I’m sorry but you’re crazy. Like actually crazy.” Marla said. Brendon made a deep noise in his throat and stared into her eyes.

“You’re tied to a chair…” She said softly. He took a deep breath and spit at her. She gasped. Ryan took a step in his direction but Marla’s fist was faster.

“MY NOSE! I’m bleeding!!” Brendon yelled, spitting the blood from his nose out of his mouth.

“I think you broke it!” Jon said grabbing a shirt and holding it to his nose.

“I’m calling Lisa.” Marla said shaking her hand.

“We need to take him to a hospital.” Spencer said unleashing the bungee cords. Brendon stood up and held the shirt to his nose. All of them got off the bus and piled into Spencer’s car.

“Am I gonna die?” Brendon asked in the front seat, tilting his head back.

“No.” Spencer said starting the car.

“Bad Marla.” Brendon said turning around and looking at her.

“You spit at me!” She said getting up from her seat. Jon and Ryan pushed her shoulders back for her to sit down.

“You didn’t have to break my nose!”

“Yes I did. Do you know how awful it is to spit at someone? That is rude and disrespectful and I hate you!” She yelled. Ryan used his free hand to call Lisa.

“Hello?” Lisa answered.

“Brendon has lost his mind.”

“What? I thought he was getting better?” She said alarmed.

“I told him about Marla and I and he flipped out. He destroyed the bus.”

“Oh my God.” Lisa sighed.

“He threw things. Broke windows. Spit at Marla. Marla broke his nose.”

“Is he okay?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah we’re at the hospital.” Ryan said sounding annoyed.

“Would me coming there make it better or worse?”

“Maybe better.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Lisa said hanging up the phone. She slipped on shoes, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door. Brendon sat on the hospital bed holding a damp rag to his nose. The doctor moved it away.

“What happened to his nose?” The doctor asked Jon.

“His sister broke it.”

“Siblings.” The doctor said. He tilted Brendon’s head back.

“It’s not that bad. This might hurt for a second.” The doctor said and snapped Brendon’s nose back quickly. Brendon yelped and let tears stream down his face.

“You won’t need surgery, but if you have any issues contact someone.” He said smiling walking out of the room. Jon left the room as soon as Lisa showed up.

“Oh hey Lisa.” Brendon said wiping the dried blood off of his face.

“Brendon.” She said staring at him.

“You look amazing.”

“Now is not the time for sweet talk. This is silly.” She said taking a seat next to him.

“I’m sorry.” Brendon said to her.

“You need to say that to your sister.”

“I will when she says she’s sorry for breaking my nose and taking away my best friend.”

“Brendon you spat at her first.”

“She dated Ryan first.” Brendon said back defensively.

“You’re going to be a father in 5 months.” Lisa said rolling her eyes.

“Yeah and I’m not going to let her or him date anyone that’s bad for them.”

“Ryan is good for Marla. Apologize to both of them.” She said. Brendon let out a long exaggerated sigh.

“Fine but i’m not happy.” He said. Lisa went out for a second and came back with Marla and Ryan.

“Brendon.” Marla said looking at him.

“I’m sorry to both of you. It was wrong to fly off the handles and I’m sorry I spat at you.” Brendon said.

“I’m sorry I broke your nose.” Marla replied.

“I’m sorry I don’t think Ryan is good enough for you and you deserve better.” He said. Ryan’s mouth opened to say something back but Marla spoke up first.

“You really care about me?” Marla said starting to cry.

“Of course I do.” Brendon choked out. She hurried over to him and hugged him. Both sobbing.

“I think it’s time for me to go.” Lisa said grabbing her bag.

“Can I stop by tomorrow?” Brendon asked sniffling and wincing.

“Sure.” She said and smiled. Lisa and Ryan left the room leaving Brendon and Marla alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa opened her front door to see Brendon with a small bandage on his nose and some bruising.

“How are you?” She asked letting him in.

“Better. How’s baby?” Brendon said taking a step inside so she could close the door behind him.

“It’s great.”

“Good. I’m really sorry about going crazy.” He said looking down at his feet.

“It’s okay.” She said when he looked up at her.

“You wanna get some lunch?”

“Yeah sure.” She said smiling to him. He smiled back and waited for her to grab her things. Brendon drove them to a small diner and sat in the back. The waitress brought them Coke’s.

“Does your mom know about this or anything?” Lisa asked taking a sip of her drink.

“No, I should probably tell her.” He said with a chuckle.

“You should.”

“I think she’ll be thrilled. I’m her favorite child.”

“She loves you guys equally.”

“Okay sure, she does love kids though.” He said laughing.

“That’s always a plus.” Lisa said smiling.

“I really like you.” He said looking at her.

“You’re a great guy.”

“I mean I really like you. I know i’ve displayed some… crazy behaviors but it’s because I really care about you and this baby, I want the best.”

“I know.” She said taking his hand.

“Do you like me?”

“I do.” She said blushing.

“In a romantic way?”

“Yes.” Lisa confessed.

“Really? I thought you were going to say no.” Brendon said, his smile spreading. Lisa laughed and held his hand tighter.

“So if I kissed you… you wouldn’t push away?” He asked. Lisa leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back until they heard a cough from a booth next to them.

“I really do like you.” Lisa said flushing.

“I really really like you. I have since the first time I saw you wiping down a bar.”

“I thought you just wanted to get laid.” Lisa said kissing him again.

“I did until you started sassing me and I was like Damn this girl is feisty, I gotta marry…” Brendon’s eyes widened and he quickly started drinking his Coke.

“You wanna marry me?” Lisa asked. Brendon shrugged but avoided eye contact.

“Well let’s go.” She said.

“What?”

“Let’s get married.”

“Okay but I gotta go get your ring!” Brendon said taking out his wallet to pay for the drinks. Lisa smiled and got out of the booth.

“You have a ring?”

“Yeah I got it a couple months ago.” He said putting money down on the table. Brendon took Lisa’s hand and went to the car. After grabbing the ring from his third dresser drawer, they headed over to city hall.

“My lady.” Brendon said opening the ring box. The silver band had a small diamond heart in the middle, surrounded by purple amethysts.

“Wow.. but we weren’t even together.” She said as he slid it on her finger.

“I was hoping you’d change your mind.. if not, a waste of money.” He said kissing her. She kissed him back. Brendon and Lisa sat down next to each other with clipboards and waited in line to see a judge. When it was finally their turn, both were jittery with excitement. 20 minutes later Brendon and Lisa Urie exited the courthouse, getting congratulated by the other couples waiting.

“We’re married.” Lisa said hugging him. He kissed her.

“Where to, my beautiful wife?”

“We have people we need to tell.” Lisa said. The Urie’s drove back home to Brendon’s place. Ryan and Marla were watching TV when they came in together.

“Hey guys.” Ryan said keeping his eyes on the screen.

“We need to talk to you guys.” Brendon said. Marla turned around and her eyes went straight to Lisa’s ring. Brendon and Lisa kissed.

“Are you guys engaged?” Marla said getting up.

“We got married!” Lisa said holding out her hand. Ryan turned around looking confused. Marla screamed and hugged Lisa.

“Wow.” Ryan said getting up and hugging his friends.

“Did he drug you?” Marla asked Lisa quietly.

“No!” She said laughing.

“Congratulations.” Ryan said still in shock.

“I think you should move in with me.” Brendon said to Lisa. She continued to smile.

“Is there enough room?”

“Yeah of course! Marla can go live with Ryan.” Brendon said kissing her again.

“Whoa hold up. I can’t just move in with Ryan.” Marla said.

“Sure you can, you barely come home anyway. I was surprised you were even here.”

“Ryan’s place is a lot nicer than here. I can’t afford that.”

“Just pay half of groceries.” Ryan said finally pitching in.

“Are you sure?” Marla asked him.

“Yeah, they’re newlyweds. They need their space.” He said with a smile.

“I guess I could pack some of my stuff…” She said.

“I’ll help!” Brendon said going to her room and taking clothes out of her dresser.

“He’s been waiting for this moment…” Marla said watching him pack up her life as fast as he could. He sat on the suitcase and closed the clasps. Without waiting a second he dragged it out to Ryan’s car.

“Wow this is really happening.” Ryan said laughing.

“Hey if you want your own place your own I totally understand. I can find a place to live I won’t be on the streets.” Marla said taking his arm and looking at him seriously.

“I want you with me.” He said to her kissing her nose. She smiled and shrugged.

“Are you going to miss me, Bren?”

“No way!” Brendon said closing the door to the back seat.

“Fine I won’t miss you either.” Marla said rolling her eyes.

“Be nice!” Lisa said nudging Brendon in the ribs. Ryan got in his car and Marla sat in the passenger seat and closed the door.

“Bye Marla!” Brendon waved.

“Call me!”

“Not likely, but maybe text.” He said putting his arm around Lisa and taking her inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been over a month. I honestly thought no one was reading this, but hey! There you are and here I am. I'll try to update more often! Thanks for reading!

“So we have the place to ourselves tonight.” Brendon said sneaking another kiss to Lisa.

“I know.” She said, her cheeks blushing.

“We can do whatever you want.”

“I just want to chill.” Lisa said kissing his cheek and moving to the couch.

“Oh okay. No problem!” Brendon said. He grabbed an extra blanket and a few extra pillows from the linen closet. Lisa and Brendon cuddled up in front of the television. He brought up netflix on the screen and cuddled up with his new wife.

Marla dragged her large red suitcase through Ryan’s front doorway.

“So, you wanna get married too?” Ryan asked following her, carrying the rest of her things.

“Hmmm not yet.” Marla said laughing.

“Good!”

“Where should I put my junk?” Marla said making her way down the hall to the spare room and master bedroom.

“My room? The guest bedroom?” Ryan said opening up the door to his room. Marla opened the door down the hall and walked into the guest room.

“Oh.. okay…” Ryan said following her confused.

“The guest room has more space to put my things.”

“I just don’t want you to feel like you have to stay there.” He said setting her things on the bed.

“Don’t worry! I need my cuddle buddy at night.”

“Good!” Ryan said wrapping his arms around her.

“We’re roomies now! You da best.”

“You is boo! Haha does this mean more underwear more often?”

“Sure! If it’s not cold.” Marla said shrugging her shoulders.

“You really are the best. Well you know my room.”

“We’ve been well acquainted.” Marla said giggling.

“I was about to say ‘want to get reacquainted?”

“Yeah we can do that.”

“This is why I love you.” Ryan said kissing her forehead.

“Awww! You love me? That’s so cute.” Marla said teasing him and messing with the buttons on his shirt.

“Do you love me too?” Ryan said quietly, staring into her eyes. Marla didn’t like being put on the spot and her and Ryan had only been together for a few months. She had to go with her gut and say the first answer that came to her mind.

“Yeah… I love you.” She said smiling, feeling relieved. A huge smile washed over Ryan’s face before he kissed her.

One Month Later

Lisa and Brendon’s hands were entangled and swinging as they walked down the street looking into various shops.

“Oooh!” Lisa said pointing to the baby boutique. Lisa pulled him along inside and picked up a onesie that had a duck with sunglasses on it.

“Surprise can’t not have this.” Lisa said holding it up to show Brendon.

“Agreed, grab a couple of them.”

“A couple?” She said laughing.

“Incase Surprise throws up on one of them.” Brendon said looking at small people outfits. He heard a couple clicks and looked up at a man with a camera. The guy took another picture. Brendon just waved confused.

“Is that your girlfriend? She’s pretty hot.” The photographer asked.

“She’s my wife and thanks, I know.” Brendon said with a chuckle. Lisa looked over but went back to looking at clothes.

“How’s Ryan in bed?” The guy asked getting closer.

“What?”

“Did you and Ryan break up?”

“I think you have the wrong Urie, and if you’ll excuse me i’m trying to shop with my wife.” Brendon said turning away until he heard more camera snaps.

“Is that even your baby?” He asked.

“Yes it is. Come on Lisa, let’s go somewhere else.” Brendon said taking her arm lightly.

“Okay.” Lisa said holding onto him tighter and looking at the photographer.

“Does it bother you that your wife looks fat in that dress?” The guy asked with a smirk. Brendon turned to the guy and hit him in the face. The photographer stumbled back and started taking even more pictures.

“Brendon!” Lisa said pulling his arm out of the store. Brendon skin went from red to a normal color as he followed Lisa out of the store.

“I’m so sorry.” Brendon said taking out a cigarette, looking at Lisa, and putting it back in his pack.

“It’s okay. You look tired, are you okay?” She said still hugging his arm.

“I’m just frustrated. I’m sorry.” He said again.

“Let’s go home.” She said with a smile. Brendon followed her to the car and rode in the passenger seat, thinking about the real damage he could have done to the photographer.

“Grilled cheese is the best. Grilled cheese is making a mess, all over my heart I love you grilled cheese.” Ryan sang strumming his guitar. Marla walked in with her phone in her hand and a smile on her face.

“Who was on the phone?” He asked looking up at her.

“Pete Wentz.”

“What does he want?” Ryan said putting the guitar on it’s stand.

“He asked me to be Fall Out Boy’s merch girl for their tour. They needed someone young, cute, spunky, and experienced. So me!” Marla said laughing and sitting by him.

“What about me?” Ryan asked putting his arm around her.

“What do you mean?”

“Where will I be?”

“Here?” Marla answered confused.

“Without you?”

“It’s only like two months.”

“Who will I hang out with?”

“Brendon, Lisa, Spencer, Jon. Don’t worry!”

“I love you.” He said, his eyes getting wide and shiny.

“I love you! And don’t worry, i’m already sleeping with the cutest guy on the label.” She said kissing his cheek.

“Good! No Pete sex.”

“Gross. He’s old. I’ll call you everyday.”

“You better!” He said kissing her.

“Haha okay! I need to start packing, I leave in a couple days actually.” Marla said starting to get up off the couch. Ryan put his arms around her.

“Don’t go.” He whined.

“I need to make money somehow!”

“But I love you.”

“I’ll be back. I’m not leaving forever.” She said as he let her go.

“Promise?”

“I promise to come back to you.” She said with a smile before she ran to go pack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you have anything to say!

5 Days Later

Brendon sat slumped on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. With the remote in his right hand he groaned at E! News.

 

The man that was attacked by Brendon Urie, singer of Panic! at the Disco, has decided not to press charges against the musician who lost his temper when the man asked for a photo. Urie was shopping with former bartender, Lisa Colden, who seems to be pregnant. Is Urie the father? Could it possibly be one of the other band members? Here at-

 

He turned off the television. Lisa came in and sat next to him with a hot tea in her hand. They sat there in silence for a while. Lisa took a couple sips of tea, put it down on the coffee table, and cuddled up to him. Brendon smiled at her and put his arm around her.

“I like our marriage.” Lisa said to him.

“It was a good choice, looking forward to the rest of our lives.” He said with a laugh.

“We just have to stay positive.”

“Of course! Only four more months until baby Urie is here and we’ll be wiping up poop and dribble.”

“You will be wiping up the poop and dribble.” Lisa said. He laughed.

“I’ll be happy with whatever, but if you got to pick boy or girl, what would you choose?”

“Hmm boy.” Lisa said.

“Me too. Now that we said that we’ll get a girl!”

“I hope it looks like you.”

“I hope it has your eyes and my hips!” Brendon said. Lisa’s phone vibrated and she looked at the text.

“My parents are going to be here in about half an hour. You ready to finally meet them face to face?”

“Nope but i’ll make the best of it! I’ll start dinner.” He said kissing her forehead and going to the kitchen. A while later Lisa opened the door to see her parents light up.

“Oh my! Look at my grandbaby!” Mrs Colden said rubbing her daughters tummy. A pan hit the floor in the other room.

“God fucking dammit!” Brendon yelled.

“BRENDON! My parents are here!” Lisa called out. Her parents looked at each other. Brendon ran out of the kitchen.

“Hey! I’m Brendon.” Brendon said putting his hand out. They both shook his hand.

“Nice to finally meet the man who married and pregnated our only daughter.” Mr Colden said with a firm handshake. Brendon laughed, but it came out awkward and high pitched.

“Dinner’s almost ready!” Brendon said going back to the kitchen.

“Be nice!” Lisa said to her father.

“Lisa I heard some awful things about him on the television. He has a temper.” Her mom whispered to her.

“Leave the girl alone, Margaret.” Mr Colden said folding his arms.

“He attacked some poor man and he destroyed a tour bus!”

“It wasn’t his fault.” Lisa tried to cut in.

“I don’t think a baby is safe in that environment.” Her mother said.

“Brendon is great with Surprise.”

“I don’t like it.” She said.

“What do you want me to do?” Lisa asked.

“Stay out of their marriage, stop watching that tnx.” Lisa’s father said to her mother.

“It’s TMZ. Lisa I want you to come with us.”

“No.” Lisa said with a short laugh. She can’t believe someone would even bring that up.

“Has he ever hit you?”

“Of course not!” Lisa said getting angry. Brendon came in and they stopped talking.

“Dinner’s ready!” He said smiling. Lisa walked towards her man, kissed him, and went to the dining room. Everyone took their place at the table and started filling their plates. Brendon smiled wide wondering if they were going to talk to him.

“Brendon I don’t know you, and I think Lisa should stay with us for a while.” Mrs Colden said finally.

“Margaret!” Mr Colden yelled.

“Does Lisa not like it here?” Brendon asked confused, looking at his wife.

“A baby is a lot of work, sweetie.” Mrs Colden said to him.

“I know! I’ve read 8 books, watched 2 movies, and Lisa and I are signed up for baby classes.”

“I’ve heard all about your temper.”

“Margaret stop.” Mr Colden said again.

“It’s a lot of rumors.. and misunderstandings.” Brendon choked out.

“What about that yelling in the kitchen earlier?”

“Mom he’s a great guy!” Lisa said defensively. It was quiet again for a few minutes except for the soft clattering of utensils and chewing.

“Well we should probably head out. Sorry to dine and dash but there’s a game on tonight.” Mr Colden said standing up.

“Tell me about it.” Brendon said. Mr Colden laughed and shook Brendon’s hand.

“Are we just going to ignore everything?” Mrs Colden asked quietly.

“Yes, now come on Margaret.” He said. Lisa hugged her parents.

“I approve.” Her father whispered to her. A smile lit up on Lisa’s face. She didn’t care if her mom didn’t approve of Brendon, her dad did and he meant a lot to her.

“Alright see you two soon.” Mr Colden said opening the front door. Ryan stood on the doorstep with a 12 pack of beer in one hand, and a 2 ft bong in the other. Mrs Colden turned to look at Brendon.

“Uh hey Ryan! This is Ryan. He’s dating my sister.” Brendon said. Ryan gave Lisa’s parents a “sup” nod.

“A bong??” Mrs Colden said. Her husband took her hand and practically dragged her out of the house.

“Could you have shown up at a worse time?” Brendon asked.

“I’m lonely.” Ryan said back sounding small and weak.

“Aww come in here. You two have your man time, I need a nap.” Lisa said inviting Ryan in. Brendon and Ryan high fived and sat down on the couch as Lisa went to the bedroom to sleep.

 

One Month Later

 

Brendon and Lisa sat in their bed staring at their bedroom door.

“Ryan won’t go home.” Brendon whispered to her.

“What do we do??” Lisa asked quietly.

“I don’t know!”

“We need space. Ask him to leave he’s your friend.” Lisa said. Brendon let out a long sigh and walked into the living room. Ryan sat on the couch in sweatpants and a t-shirt with food stains on it.

“Hey Ryan.” Brendon said to him. He looked at the TV and saw that Ryan was in the middle of watching Sleepless in Seattle.

“Hey!” Ryan said wiping his eyes and sitting up.

“Were you crying..? Anyway. When are you moving back to your place buddy?” Brendon asked nicely.

“When Marla gets back.”

“That’s not for another month… can’t you be there by yourself?”

“No.” Ryan said turning back to the TV.

“Ryan, Lisa and I need our time. We need to plan the nursery and…” Brendon said trying to think of more things.

“Have sex?”

“Yes.”

“Fine… i’ll go…” Ryan said getting up and grabbing his stuff.

“We’ll hang out in a couple days. I promise!” Brendon said patting him on the back. Ryan smiled.

“Alright, bye!” Ryan said heading home. Later that night his phone rang.

“Hello?” Ryan asked.

“Hey!!” Marla shouted on the other line.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Ryan said sitting on his knees.

“I miss you! Sorry I haven’t been calling a lot, i’ve been really busy.”

“I really miss you.”

“I miss you too! Only one more month.”

“I can’t wait.” He said. There was a lot of background noise coming from Marla’s line.

“What??” She yelled.

“I CAN’T WAIT!” Ryan yelled back.

“Me neither! I’m going to take you out.”

“But you’re the chick!” Ryan said laughing.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m treating you, sweet thang.” She said. Ryan laughed and felt a blush creep up to his cheeks.

“Hey! I gotta go! Pete said he had to show me some weird thing he can do with his tongue. Bye miss you!” She yelled, followed by a couple of kissing noises. And then she was gone. Ryan sat and watched the End Call screen and put his head in his knees.


	14. Chapter 14

Brendon’s phone rang early in the morning. He groaned, turned to his side, and reached for his phone on the nightstand.

“Hello?” Brendon asked yawning.

“Hey!” Ryan said brightly on the other end.

“Ryan, it’s 7 am.”

“I didn’t sleep much last night, is Lisa there?”

“Yes…” Brendon said. He looked over at Lisa who was stirring awake.

“Tell her I said hi.”

“Goodbye Ryan.” Brendon said hanging up the phone. He cuddled up next to Lisa, she turned to him.

“Ryan said hi.” Brendon said to her quietly.

“Surprise keeps kicking.” Lisa said sitting up a bit.

“Come on baby, let mommy sleep.” Brendon said rubbing Lisa’s bump and kissing it. Lisa cuddled up in bed again and fell back to sleep.

One Week Later

Brendon and Ryan both opened their beers and each drank half a can.

“Lisa wanted a “me” day where she got the house to herself. I figured she probably wanted to read, watch tv, and relax without me for an afternoon. I get that.” Brendon said picking up the xbox controller.

“That’s fair, it’s nice to have someone here.” Ryan said.

“Have you seen the party pictures on Pete’s blog?” Brendon asked looking at his phone.

“No, why?”

“Makes me feel like our tours are boring.” Brendon said passing Ryan his phone. Ryan looked at the picture of a bunch of people doing shots. On the left was Marla smiling and raising a shot glass to her lips. A tattooed arm was around her waist holding her.

“Hell no.” Ryan said.

“I know, we just sit on the bus.” Brendon said.

“Someone is touching her.” Ryan said shoving the phone in Brendon’s face. He studied it for a bit.

“I can barely see it. You’re over-worrying.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Now drink and shoot things!” Brendon said handing him a controller. Ryan played the best he could but he couldn’t get the image out of his head. Why was he worrying so much anyway? It’s his girlfriend. They’ve been dating almost 6 months, that’s way too early to be overbearing, right? She wouldn’t cheat on him anyway, they’re in love. At least he’s in love.

A few days later

Lisa dropped off her purse and keys onto the kitchen counter. She went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

“Well the diaper thing was easy, but your vag is going to be destroyed.” Brendon said sitting down at the kitchen table.

“No more fun for you.” Lisa said with a smile.

“Hey! Two months after the baby and we’re sharing that territory.”

“I’m glad we went to the baby class.” Lisa said sitting by him.

“I am too.” He said smiling and kissing her.

“So I want to keep Surprise a surprise. But we do need to figure out names.” Lisa said grabbing a pen and paper.

“Brendon. Axel. Gene. Nikki. Vince. Bret. Eddie.” Brendon started listing.

“We are not naming our child after you or an 80’s rockstar.” Lisa said catching on to his pattern.

“Fine… well what do you like?”

“I like Riley. And Nikki is okay if it’s a girl. Nicole is nice.” Lisa said.

“Deal!” Brendon said shaking her hand.

Later That Night

Ryan sat on his bed looking at his latest purchase. It made his stomach churn. The silence was broken by his phone ringing.

“Hello?” Ryan answered.

“Ryan I love you! I wish you were here!” Shouted a very slurred Marla.

“I love you too.” Ryan answered. He looked at the clock near him that read 1:43 am. He heard the line go fuzzy until another voice spoke up.

“Hello?” a male voice said from the other line.

“Pete?” Ryan asked.

“Hey hey hey hey hey hey!!”

“Hey man, is everything cool?”

“Of course! I gotta go though.” He said slurring his words.

“Why?”

“Ha! You don’t want to know.”

“Put Marla back on the phone.” Ryan said.

“She is not able to talk on the phone right now, but she’s in good hands.”

“Put her on!” Ryan asked more forcefully. The line went dead and the call was ended. He threw his phone as hard as he could at the wall across from him.

A Few Weeks Later

Brendon took a bite out of his ham sandwich and walked out of the kitchen to see Ryan wrapped up in a comforter, staring at the television that wasn’t on.

“Ryan, you’re living on our couch again.” Brendon said standing in front of him.

“I’m depressed.” Ryan said to Brendon.

“Dude, she’s coming back tomorrow. Go shower or something, you’re making Lisa nauseous.” Brendon said sitting by him and turning on the TV.

“Okay…” Ryan said standing up with his blanket and walking to the bathroom. Lisa waddled past him and slowly took a seat by her husband.

“I look huge.” She said putting her hands on her bump.

“You look very pretty. And the doctor said Surprise is growing great.” Brendon said.

“I know you’re being positive but I feel huge.”

“Positivity is the best thing for you!” He said with a smile.

“Your positivity will get you killed in the next month and a half.” She said turning to him.

“Shutting up…” Brendon said. Lisa picked up a fashion magazine on the coffee table in front of her and flipped through the pages.

The next afternoon Lisa got home and put an ice cream cake in the freezer.

“Bren, I got the cake!” Lisa called out.

“Awesome!” Brendon called back. She found him in the nursery. He was on the floor surrounded by pieces of wood and plastic. Brendon put down the giant page of instructions on the floor.

“Need any help?” Lisa asked.

“No I can do it. It’s just a crib. I don’t want you to hurt your back.”

“I’ll be fine.” Lisa said sitting in a rocking chair.

“It’d be a lot easier if these instructions weren’t in flipping Chinese!” Brendon said looking at the paper again. Lisa took it from him, flipped it around, and handed it back to him.

“Ohhhh…” Brendon said reading it right side up. Ryan walked by and leaned on the door frame.

“Marla gets back today!!” Brendon said to him.

“I have the cake in the freezer.” Lisa said smiling to Ryan. He didn’t smile back.

“Great…”

“What’s wrong? I thought you were gonna be stoked.” Brendon said.

“I am, but I think she’s cheating on me.” Ryan said.

“What?!? With who?” Brendon asked.

“Pete.. I don’t know. It’s weird.”

“I really don’t think she’d cheat on you.” He said standing up and patting Ryan’s back.

“I know.. I just worry.” He said. The doorbell rang and Brendon beamed at Ryan.

“She’s here!” Lisa said waddling to the front door. Ryan hurried and opened the front door. Marla stood there in shorts and a sweatshirt with a backpack and two small suitcases. She just stood there looking at Ryan.

“Marla.” He said as if he wasn't sure if she was really there or not.

“Hey.” She said to him with a smile. She moved forward to hug him.

“Are you sleeping with Pete?” Ryan asked. She stopped her in tracks and stared at him.

“What?”

“He worries me.”

“Why would I sleep with him when I’m dating you?” She asked sounding angry.

“The weird phone calls. The picture with someone’s arm around you.”

“He’s protective. He didn’t want me drunk dialing anyone. He knows I’m with you. Don’t you trust me?” Marla said to him. He had never made her mad like this before and he felt like an idiot for thinking such things. His eyes started to water.

“I trust you but Pete’s better.” Ryan said choking on his tears and letting it all out. Marla looked over to Lisa and Brendon who had the same shocked expression as she did.

“He is not better. Don’t cry.” She said softly to him. He hugged her tight.

“I missed you so much.” He said to her sniffling.

“I missed you too hun.” She said hugging him back. He squeezed her tighter and she looked over his shoulder to Lisa and Brendon.

“I missed you guys too. Lisa, you look like a pregnant model.” Marla said with a laugh. Ryan loosened his grip and she hugged her brother.

“Thanks but i’m huge.” Lisa said hugging her.

“We have cake!” Brendon said making his way to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and took out the rectangular ice cream cake with “Go Home Ryan” written in cursive on the cake.

“Thanks guys.” Ryan said grabbing plates from the cabinet. Brendon and Marla chatted excitedly about the tour and traded stories about home. Lisa felt pure joy as the ice cream cake hit her tongue, she rubbed her stomach as her and Surprise were in their own world. Ryan listened to Brendon and Marla’s conversation and picked at his piece of cake.

“Thank you guys so much, I think I wanna head home.” Marla said bringing her dish to the sink.

“It was good to see you.” Lisa said hugging her again. Ryan grabbed his car keys, one of Marla’s suitcases, and they went to his car. The car ride was quiet, Marla spent most of it looking out the window. She brought her stuff inside. Ryan leaned on a wall next to her and just looked at her.

“Are you okay? You've been really quiet.” Marla asked.

“I've missed you so much.” Ryan said putting his arm around her.

“You better have! I missed you and I missed home.” She said wrapping her arms around his small waist.

“I have a surprise for you.” He said smiling to her and taking her hand.

“Oooh! What is it? Are you pregnant?” She asked following him to their bedroom.

“No!” Ryan said laughing.

“Good or i’d have to sucker punch a hoe.” She said looking around for her surprise. Ryan looked under the bed and took out a wooden jewelery box. He smiled and handed it to her.

“For me?” She asked.

“Yeah!”

“Thanks Ryan! I’ll put all my treasures in it.” She said kissing him and taking the wooden box.

“You need to look in it.” He said putting his hands in his pockets. She shrugged and opened the box. A gentle chime started playing to the tune of Love Me Tender. She looked up and smiled at him.

“Keep looking.” He said. Marla opened the small velvet hatch and found a small gold ring with small diamonds scattered around the band. Her eyes shifted to Ryan who was now kneeling and quietly singing along to the music.

“Oh my god.” Marla said feeling her face flush and tears sting her eyes.

“I know it’s soon but I learned so much about what I want in my life in these past two months. I want you, I need you, will you marry me?” He asked.

“Yes of course!” She said immediately. He stood up and kissed her. Marla laughed and wiped her eyes.

“I told no one about this.” Ryan said to her.

“I might have to tell everyone.” She said kissing him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the time between chapter postings.

One Week Later

Brendon opened up the door with his free hand and entered his house. Lisa was stretched out on the couch reading a magazine and eating a piece of toast. He sat the plastic bag full of things on the coffee table next to her.

“Okay I think I got all of them.” Brendon said taking out different lotions and setting them on the table.

“What?” Lisa asked.

“I heard you talking to your mom about stretch marks so I went to the store and bought lotion. I didn’t know which one was the best so I just got all of them.”

“Aww you’re cute.” Lisa said smiling and leaning up to kiss him.

“I’ve been told.” Brendon said kissing her again and throwing away the plastic bag. The doorbell rang. Lisa set down her magazine and hoisted herself up off the couch and waddled to the door. She opened the door to see the curly headed blonde smiling at her.

“Hey Marla!” Lisa said opening the door and letting her in.

“Hey, just came to see how you guys were doing. Been busy so hadn’t had a chance to stop over.” Marla said coming in. She fixed her hair with her left hand. Lisa let out a yell of surprise and pointed to her hand.

“I KNOW!” Marla yelled back and jumped up and down.

“Brendon!!!” Lisa yelled hugging Marla. Brendon ran out of the kitchen looking terrified.

“What?!?!” He asked worried.

“Ryan popped the question!” Lisa said shoving Marla towards her brother. Marla put out her hand to show Brendon her ring.

“Pretty.” Brendon said nodding his head.

“He is the greatest person ever.” Marla said smiling and looking off in a dream like state.

“Where is prince charming?” Brendon asked.

“At home getting ready. We’re going out to dinner with mom and dad tonight. I’m sure I’m going to get lectured and they’ll pull the ‘What Would Brendon Not Do?’ card.”

“Typical. Tell them I said hi.” Brendon said laughing. Marla hugged Brendon and Lisa one more time and left.

One Month Later

“Remember, if you feel any contractions tell me! Should we go over the hospital procedure again?” Brendon asked pacing in front of Lisa who was sitting on the couch watching him.

“No! I know it. The bags are by the door. List of emergency contacts in the car. GPS programmed incase of bad traffic.”

“Yes, good.” Brendon said kissing her then leaning down to kiss her bump.

“I look like Jabba the Hut.” Lisa said tearing up and looking at herself.

“No, you’re cute!” Brendon said sitting by her. Lisa cried and sniffled as Brendon rubbed her back.

“Sorry, that was weird.” Lisa said drying her eyes and taking a deep breath. Brendon smiled and kissed her.

“We can do this.” He said. Brendon got up and went to the back room. There was a knock at the front door. Lisa pushed herself up off the couch and made it to the front door.

“Hey Marla!” Lisa said. Marla looked pale and didn’t have the usual smile she carried with her.

“Hey, is Brendon here?” She asked.

“Yeah in the back.” Lisa said stepping to the side. Marla walked through the house and found Brendon folding laundry in his room.

“Sup?” Brendon asked seeing her.

“Can I borrow $400?” She asked.

“What? Why?”

“I’ll pay you back I promise.”

“Tell me why.”

“I haven’t gotten my check from Fall Out Boy yet but as soon as I do I’ll have the money.” Marla said avoiding his question. He stared at her for a little bit.

“Okay if I tell you, can I have the money?” She asked. Brendon nodded.

“You can’t tell anyone. Not even Lisa.”

“Cross my heart.” Brendon said.

“I need an abortion.” Marla said quietly putting out her hand.

“What?”

“I told you. Now, please?” She asked. He looked at her for a bit but she avoided contact. Brendon opened his sock drawer and counted out $400.

“Thank you.” Marla said to him pocketing the money and leaving quickly. Brendon went back out to Lisa. She was looking at him with an upset expression.

“Why is it that everyone comes to see you and never me?”

“What? That was a family emergency.”

“It’s not just this time.”

“Lisa, you’re overreacting.”

“I’m not overreacting! I have no friends! Everyone just cares about the baby and nobody cares how I’m feeling!” Lisa yelled breaking into tears.

“Are you actually upset or is this the pregnancy hormones?” Brendon asked. Lisa’s eyes burned into Brendon’s as tears streamed down.

“GET OUT.” Lisa roared at him. He shot up fast and ran out of the house to save his own life. Forgetting his car keys, he walked six blocks to the nearest florist to pick up some flowers. Brendon checked his watch, it had been 45 minutes since he left the house, hopefully Lisa had cooled down by now. He took the long walk home to see his car was gone out of the driveway. Brendon opened the front door and the house was silent.

“Lisa?” He called out. Nothing. He called her cell phone, no answer. After another hour of sitting around and retrying her cellphone, Brendon called Marla.

“Hey.” She answered.

“Hey, have you seen Lisa?”

“Uh no. Sorry bye.” Marla said hanging up. He tried Ryan.

“Hey! How’s it going?” Ryan asked.

“I’m looking for Lisa.”

“Wait, you’re not with her at the hospital?”

“She’s at the hospital??” Brendon yelled into the phone.

“Yeah, I th-” there was a thump. “Ryan! Lisa didn’t want anyone there!” Brendon heard Marla yell. He hung up the phone and called a cab. Half an hour later Brendon walked up to reception.

“Hi i’m looking for Lisa Urie.” He told the man behind the desk.

“Room 206.” He said pointing down a hallway. Brendon counted the numbers until 206. He opened the door and Lisa turned to him.

“Why don’t you want me here?” Brendon asked.

“I’m mad at you.”

“That doesn’t mean I get to miss the birth of my child!”

“You were a sperm donor.” She said to him. Brendon’s heart dropped into his stomach. Lisa teared up and burst into tears again.

“Do you even want me in Surprise’s life?”

“I’m sorry.” Lisa bawled out covering her face with her hands. Brendon hugged her.

“When did you get here?”

“A few hours ago. My water broke when I was about to use the bathroom. It was actually really convenient.” She laughed into his shoulder.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Lisa yelled gripping his shoulders and squeezing.

“Ahh!!” Brendon yelled in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter

2 Hours Later

Lisa’s hair started to frizz as sweat molded around her hairline. Her face was blotchy and red until she let out a deep breath.

“That was a tough one.” Lisa said as her contraction started to fade.

“I love you.” Brendon said.

“I love you too.” Lisa said smiling.

“Get outta there baby!” Brendon yelled at her bump. Lisa laughed then gripped his hand again.

“Oh god!” Lisa yelled.

3 Hours Later

Marla sat in a plastic chair next to Ryan. Both arms sharing an armrest, fingers mindlessly twiddling. Her eyes were glued to a poster of a horse galloping in an open plain with the word ‘Believe’ underneath. Brendon ran out to them.

“It’s a boy!” Brendon said.

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” Marla said. The three of them hugged and followed Brendon to the room. Through the window they could see Lisa shining and holding a small yellow blanket.

One Week Later

“Can I hold Riley again?” Marla asked her brother as he rocked the fussing infant. Brendon handed his son carefully over to Marla. Riley stared up at her and quieted down.

“He’s a precious little angel.” Marla said smiling to him.

“Like me.” Brendon said. Marla laughed and shook her head.

“I like him.” Marla said kissing Riley’s forehead and setting him in his crib.

“You should have one.” Brendon said adjusting a blanket.

“Almost went down that road twice.” Marla said laughing and then stopping herself.

“WHAT?” Brendon asked shocked.

“I told you…”

“Not the first one.” He said putting his hands on his hips.

“The first one was more of a miscarriage, the second one was.. you know.” She said looking down at her feet.

“Does Ryan know?”

“No, nobody does except you. Keep it that way.”

“He’s your fiance.” He said to her.

“I know but it’s a lot to handle and it’s over and done with. My first appointment is tomorrow.”

“Were they both Ryan’s?”

“Yeah…” Marla said tearing up.

“You NEED to tell him.” Brendon said grabbing her shoulders.

“I don’t know how i’d tell him.”

“Hey Ryan, I’m killing your babies.” Brendon said to her.

“Don’t you DARE word it like that!” Marla yelled at him.

“Who’s killing babies?” Ryan asked coming into the room. Brendon and Marla stared at each other for a quick second.

“Bye!” Brendon said running out of the room. Ryan looked at Marla and her eyes went for the door.

“Yeah me too bye.” Marla said darting towards the door. Ryan stepped in front of the door and blocked it.

“Honesty time.” He said to her. Marla looked at him with watery eyes. No words came out of her mouth.

“I already know.” Ryan said to her finally.

“What? You do?”

“I do. I don’t understand it but I know.”

“I’m really sorry,” Marla sniffled, “I was scared.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ryan said hugging her close.

“I feel really guilty.”

“I would be scared too. Everything is going to be okay.”

“You’re not mad at me?” She asked looked up at him.

“No. But I am going to the doctor with you.” He said to her. She nodded and hugged him again.


	17. Chapter 17

3 Months Later

Marla carried the large blue binder under her right arm and opened the door.

“I’m here!” She called out. Brendon peaked his head out of the kitchen. He had dark bags under his eyes and more wrinkles in his forehead than the last time she saw him.

“You need a nap.” She said looking at her brother.

“I can’t nap.” Brendon said going back to putting dishes in the cabinets.

“Lisa and I can watch Riley. We were going to wedding plan anyway.” She said. A crying scream came from down the hallway and got louder as Lisa carried her son towards them. Her hair was up and she hadn’t worn make up since the baby was born. She shared the same bags under her eyes as Brendon. Marla set down her binder and put her arms out for the child. Lisa handed him over. Riley looked at her and pouted and whined.

“Hey Riley bear! You should stop crying so mommy and daddy don’t look like they’re dying!” Marla said bouncing him. Riley smiled and grabbed at her hair.

“So wedding planning?” Lisa yawned.

“Change of plans. I’m taking Riley for the night. Maybe two nights.” Marla said spotting his diaper bag.

“Are you sure, he’s really fussy.”

“He is my nephew and you need to sleep.”

“Let me just pack a few things for him.” Brendon said yawning and going to the kitchen to grab formula. Mom and dad packed Riley’s things, put the car seat in Marla’s car, and they soon left. Brendon and Lisa made their way to their room and stared at the bed. They fell into it and didn’t move for 15 hours

“I’m home!” Marla called out. Holding Riley with her right arm and hip, she put down his bag of things with the left.

“Hey! We have a baby?” Ryan asked. He put out his finger for Riley to grab.

“Just for a couple days.”

“Where’s he gonna sleep?”

“I’ll make a hippy bed out of blankets and scarves.” She said bouncing the boy.

“You should have seen Lisa and Brendon.” Marla said sitting on the couch with Riley.

“Why?”

“They looked horrible. Like they haven’t slept in weeks.”

“I wonder why.” Ryan said looking at the smiling baby. Riley grabbed the ends of Marla’s hair again.

“I think he likes me.” Marla said with a laugh. Ryan sat next to his fiance and played with Riley’s chubby legs.

“I chose my suit today.” He said after a while. Marla lit up and looked at him.

“Cute. I’m going dress shopping with your mom tomorrow.”

“My mom?”

“Yeah, she called me and said she wanted to meet me and help buy the dress.”

“But she won’t call me or be around for me.” Ryan said rolling his eyes.

“She’s trying. She’s happy you’re getting married and so far she likes me from our phone conversations.” Marla told him.

“She’ll call me on holidays but have phone conversations with you?” He asked angry.

“She’s just sussing me out. She wants to make sure you’re marrying someone you deserve. And maybe you should call her more often.”

“You know I don’t have a great relationship with her, she doesn’t care about me.” Ryan said getting up. Marla set Riley sitting up on the couch and hugged Ryan.

“Don’t. Just stop.” Ryan said walking away from her. He walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Marla felt tears burn her eyes but shook them away. Riley grunted from the couch and scrunched up his face. Ryan came out of the room three hours later. Marla just finished burping Riley and wiped up dribble from his face. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

“I love you.” She said smiling to him.

“I love you too.” He said. Ryan picked up the boy and rocked him.

The next morning Brendon woke up and rubbed his eyes. He could smell bacon and heard noise coming from the kitchen. Dragging himself out of bed and to the kitchen he saw Lisa put bacon on a plate.

“Breakfast smells so good.” Brendon said hugging her from behind. 

“All for you!” Lisa said turning around and kissing him.

“Aww I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lisa said making up her own plate. They sat across from each other at the table.

“So this is what it’s like without a baby.” Brendon said enjoying the quiet. Lisa giggled and rubbed her legs against his. Brendon ate his toast keeping eye contact with Lisa. She set down her fork, Brendon stood up, and Lisa jumped into his arms.

Ryan sat on the ground with Riley. Riley held onto Ryan’s long fingers and stuck one in his mouth.

“So flower petals on the ground, but also glitter!” Marla said from the couch with a notebook in her hand.

“How about just flowers.”

“And candles! And maybe some glow in the dark stars on the seats.”

“Too much. Candles are cool though.” Ryan said to her.

“Pete wants to wed us, I said no.” She said.

“You should let him! He’s a friend and i’ll make sure he’s on his best behavior.”

“Okay, as long as he doesn’t make poop jokes in the middle.” Marla said laughing and writing it down. She checked the time and went to the bathroom to fix her make up.

“So you’re going to go shopping while i’m stuck at home with the baby?” Ryan called out in a sassy tone.

“Yes sir! If you keep yourself pretty then maybe you can get a surprise later.” Marla said coming back into the room and getting her purse.

“You treat me so well.” 

“Anything for you, sweet cheeks.” She said kissing his cheek and then kissing Riley’s head. She soon left the boys alone to meet Ryan’s mother.


End file.
